Harrypotter Tree Friends
by Unstable Psychopaths
Summary: Kumpulan kisah pendek GORE seperti Happy Tree Friends.
1. Honeydukes Horrified

Unstable Psychopaths are baaaaack!

Kali ini kita memutuskan untuk bikin kumpulan kisah pendek gore, yang—dilihat dari judul fanficnya udah jelas—terinspirasi dari kartun flash **Happy Tree Friends**. Sekilas info kalo belum tahu, HTF adalah kartun yang tokohnya boneka-boneka imut tapi bikin mual-mual nontonnya. Sangat gore! Penuh darah!

**Disclaimer(s): **Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling. Happy Tree Friends milik Mondo Mini Show, diciptakan oleh Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo. No money was made here.

**Warning(s): **AU dan OOC. Penuh adegan "kekerasan, darah, dan kematian yang keras" (ngutip dari Wikipedia). Yang merasa nggak sanggup baca gore, tidak disarankan untuk baca.

Yo, happy reading!

* * *

**HARRYPOTTER TREE FRIENDS**

**Honeydukes Horrified**

**Featuring: James Potter and Lily Evans**

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di Hogsmeade. James Potter dan Lily Evans berjalan anggun beriringan sepanjang jalan, mereka baru saja mengenyangkan perut dengan hidangan dari Three Broomsticks. Sebagai pasangan baru, mereka terlihat mesra sekali, bergandengan menuju sebuah toko permen paling besar di sisi jalan—Honeydukes.

Honeydukes ramai sekali oleh murid-murid Hogwarts. Menembus kerumunan orang, James mengantarkan Lily ke satu sudut toko sambil tersenyum.

"Lily, kau mau kan menunggu di sini sebentar?" ucap James lembut. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Baiklah."

Setelah James pergi, Lily berbalik dan melihat-lihat permen di rak. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah permen batang yang dipajang di sana. Lily mengambilnya, mengamati permen itu di depan wajahnya.

"DOR!" seru seseorang dari belakangnya, mengagetkan Lily.

"Aaaah!" Lily sangat terkejut, dan tangannya tersentak. Permen batang yang sedang dipegangnya melesak masuk ke mata kirinya, darah dan cairan vitreus menjalar turun ke pipinya.

Ternyata orang yang mengagetkannya itu Sirius Black. Tanpa melihat keadaan mata Lily, dia lalu pergi sambil menyapa Remus Lupin di sisi lain toko.

"Mataku, mataku…" Lily mencoba mencabut permen batang itu, tapi tak berhasil. Hanya berhasil memutar-mutarnya di dalam rongga mata tanpa henti, membuat sungai darah yang mengalir bertambah deras.

"Lily, Sayang…" James sudah kembali. Di tangannya, dia membawa sebuket mawar merah yang dimaksudkan untuk menjadi kejutan bagi kekasihnya itu. Lily berbalik sambil tersedu.

James langsung histeris begitu melihat wajah Lily yang berlumuran darah. "Lils, matamu… kau…"

Dia bergerak mundur, dan menabrak tong-tong penuh permen di belakangnya. Salah satu di antaranya berlabel: "AWAS. Kerumunan Kecoak Percobaan Liar: Masih Hidup".

James tak bisa berkata-kata saking _shock_-nya, sementara itu, tong yang berisi Kerumunan Kecoak hidup itu jatuh terguling ke kaki James. Dia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Awaaaas!" Orang-orang di sekitar Lily dan James berhamburan menyingkir, sementara kecoak-kecoak yang ribuan banyaknya itu membanjiri lantai. James sudah hampir berdiri dan menghindari serangan kecoak, namun terlambat. Dengan cepat dan tangkas, serangga-serangga itu menjalar masuk lewat lubang jubah dan jinsnya, menggerogoti tangan dan kakinya.

"TIDAAAAAK!" pekik James tak berdaya. "Tolong! Toloooong!"

Namun semua orang sudah kabur: Honeydukes langsung kosong melompong.

Dalam sekejap, kecoak-kecoak yang sudah kena sihir sehingga jago menggigit itu sudah memasuki rongga mulut dan telinga James dengan barbar.

"James!" Lily hanya bisa menangis panik. Matanya yang hilang sebelah membuatnya goyah. Ketika dia melangkah, kakinya tersandung gantungan Merica Setan, yang kemudian pecah dan meledak di lantai, melubangi perutnya saat Lily terjengkang. Darah dan potongan lambung dan usus mendarat di dekat Kerumunan Kecoak, agak cair karena masih mengandung Butterbeer dari Three Broomsticks tadi.

Sementara itu, beberapa ekor kecoak berjalan menembus kedua mata James, melepas bola matanya dan merangsek rongga kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, belasan ekor kecoak berjalan keluar dari mulutnya sambil membawa-bawa potongan otak segar.

Orang-orang yang menonton dari balik kaca toko permen itu hanya bisa membelalak mual.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Writer: Psychochiatrist**

* * *

Catatan tambahan buat **coolkid**, **Niero** dan **MoonZheng**:

Woi, guys! Ini baru percobaan. Maaf kalo episode satu buatan gue rada ancur. Hehe. Selamat melanjutkan! *ngabur*


	2. Quidditch Smoochies

Kemaren udah gilirannya si Psychochiatrist. Sekarang, giliran seorang are. key. take. tour untuk membawa gore kesini! Woohoo!

**Disclaimer(s) : **Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Happy Tree Friends milik Mondo Mini Show, diciptakan oleh Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo.

**Warning (s) : **GORE dimana-mana. AU dan OOC sangat. Yang gak sanggup baca gore, jangan dipaksain. Langsung review aja. #plak.

**

* * *

**

**HARRYPOTTER TREE FRIENDS**

**Quidditch Smoochies**

**Featuring: Harry Potter**

**Almost there!**

.

.

.

Seorang anak berambut hitam berantakan berdiri di tengah lapangan, siap untuk mempraktekkan kegunaan peralatan Quidditch yang ada. Lambaian tangan kecil dan senyum ceria menandakan sang penyelamat dunia ini siap bekerja. Tak lama kemudian, jatuh dari langit sebuah bola berwarna oranye. Nyaris menimpa kepala Harry kalau saja anak ini tidak lekas menyingkir.

Harry memandangi bola oranye itu. "Ah. Quaffle." katanya gembira seraya mengambil bola tersebut. Cukup berat, namun masih sanggup ia angkat.

"Dalam Quidditch, Quaffle digunakan oleh para Chaser untuk mencetak gol." kata Harry lantang sambil mengangkat bola oranye itu dengan satu tangan. "Lihat tiga tiang itu? Nah, kesanalah Quaffle harus dilempar. Tepat di dalam lingkarannya. Lihat, ya."

Harry mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar. Cukup jauh, sebenarnya, tapi dengan bantuan sihir, apa saja bisa terjadi.

Lemparan pun dilakukan. Quaffle terbang lurus menuju gawang. Ia terlihat seperti akan melewati lingkaran gawang! Namun, sayang sekali, bola menghantam tepi lingkaran, tak jadi masuk. Kacaunya lagi, bola itu langsung berbalik melesat ke arah Harry yang masih termangu di tengah lapangan. Dengan bunyi keras, bola menghantam wajah Harry dan memecahkan kacamata uniknya. Kacanya pecah dan langsung menusuk ke kedua bola mata Harry.

"GYAAA!" jerit Harry histeris sambil berusaha mengambil satu per satu pecahan kaca dalam matanya yang mulai berdarah-darah. Harry berlari mengelilingi lapangan sambil terus menjerit-jerit dengan darah berceceran.

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan setengah mati, Harry berhasil menggapai salah satu pecahan kaca di dalam matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tarik dan tarik. Sayang, kacanya sudah menancap begitu dalam. Tapi, Harry bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, kembali ia berjuang untuk melepaskan kaca itu.

Yang ada malah bola matanya ikut tertarik dan lepas dari kepalanya.

Bukan hanya matanya, tapi juga otak bagian dalamnya ikut tertarik dan nyaris keluar dari lubang matanya, tertarik oleh saraf-saraf mata.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berambut berantakan berdiri di tengah lapangan Quidditch. Dengan senyum sumringah, ia melambai-lambai dengan begitu bahagia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry Potter? Kali ini, ia akan melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai Quidditch.

Jatuh dari langit sebuah kotak besar, nyaris menimpa Harry. Beruntung, Harry dapat menghindarinya lagi. Tak lama setelah kotak itu terjatuh, muncul lagi dari langit sebuah pemukul kayu.

Penasaran, Harry membuka kotak besar itu dan mendapati dua buah Bludger di dalamnya. Beruntung keduanya masih tersegel dengan rantai-rantai besi. "Ah! Bludger!" kata Harry gembira. Ia mengambil tongkat kayu di samping kotak dan menggenggamnya erat. "Bludger disini digunakan oleh para Beater untuk menghambat pemain lain memperoleh skor. Dua bola ini," Harry menunjuk Bludger yang memberontak ingin keluar dari kungkungannya. "Sudah disihir supaya bisa bergerak bebas sesuai keinginannya. Jadi, kita harus berhati-hati. Aku akan segera membuka segelnya."

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Harry membuka kunci segel kedua Bludger. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, dua bola hitam itu melesat tinggi ke angkasa dan hilang untuk sementara waktu.

"Tenang. Mereka pasti akan kembali ke sini. Mereka sudah disihir untuk menyerang." kata Harry santai sambil tersenyum. "Nah, untuk menghindari serangan, itulah gunanya pemukul ini!" Ia mengangkat pemukul kayu yang ia pegang.

Bunyi desing terdengar dari atas. Salah satu dari Bludger yang dilepaskan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerang Harry.

"Lihat? Dengan pemukul ini, Bludger tidak akan bisa mengenaiku! Hah!" serunya sombong. Tangannya sudah siap mengayunkan pemukul, tepat di badan Bludger.

Sialnya, tongkat pemukulnya sudah terlalu rapuh dan malah patah menjadi dua saat menghantam Bludger.

"Uh-oh…"

Ketakutan, Harry berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari serangan Bludger. Sialnya, Bludger itu cukup cepat dan terus mengekor Harry kemanapun Harry pergi. Tak sedetik pun Bludger itu membiarkan Harry tenang dan menarik napas. Terus ia ekori Harry dari ujung lapangan ke ujung satunya lagi.

Sampai Harry lengah kalau ada satu lagi Bludger yang sekarang datang dengan kecepatan luar biasa tinggi dari arah depan.

BAM! Hantaman terjadi. Satu Bludger menyerang Harry dari depan, sementara Bludger satunya lagi menyerang dari belakang. Keduanya tepat mengenai kepalanya Harry. Tekanan yang luar biasa besar itu berhasil membuat kepala Harry pecah. Otaknya menghambur di lapangan, darah dimana, dan kedua bola matanya menggelinding entah kemana. Tubuh dengan kepala hancur itu jatuh terkapar di lapangan hijau, nyaris tak bergerak. Tapi, kedua Bludger itu tak kenal ampun. Mereka terus menghantam tubuh itu berkali-kali, membuat perutnya pecah hingga isinya berhamburan. Serpihan tulang ikut berbaur dengan ceceran darah di hijaunya rumput lapangan.

.

.

.

Kembali terlihat di tengah lapangan sosok Harry Potter, bocah yang menjadi musuh abadi Lord Voldemort. Dengan senyum gembira bagaikan anak kelinci kelebihan gula ia melambai-lambai lagi.

Harry masih berdiri di lapangan, menanti sesuatu terjadi. Cukup lama ia berdiri disana dan menanti, namun penantiannya tidak berakhir percuma. Sebuah dengung kecil terdengar di atas kepalanya. Dengungan seperti lebah…

Penasaran, Harry mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber bunyi. Ternyata, itu adalah The Golden Snitch, atau biasa disebut Snitch saja. "Ah! Snitch!" kata Harry. "Dalam Quidditch, Snitch merupakan bola yang paling penting. Selain menghasilkan skor yang cukup besar, pertandingan juga tidak akan berhenti bila Snitch tidak lekas ditemukan. Pertandingan akan terus berlangsung, bahkan hingga bertahun-tahun kalau perlu!"

Snitch itu masih terbang dengan anggunnya di atas kepala Harry, mengeluarkan bunyi dengung dan desing saat menggerakkan sayapnya.

"Tugas seorang Seeker adalah untuk menangkap Snitch!" sambung Harry dengan nada luar biasa ceria. "Nah, untuk bisa melihat lebih dekat, biar kuambilkan Snitch-nya."

Harry Potter mulai mengambil posisi. Mata hijaunya mengincar benda mungil yang asyik terbang sekitar dua meter di atasnya. Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Harry melompat dan menyambar Snitch dari udara kosong. "Hah!" serunya gembira ketika Snitch sudah dipastikan ada di tangannya.

Tapi…

Bunyi dengung itu masih terdengar. Sepertinya Snitch masih mengepakkan sayap-sayap transparannya. Dan tanpa Harry ketahui kalau sayap-sayap itu ternyata luar biasa tajam. Tajam, bagai silet. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, sayap-sayap itu berhasil memotong tangan Harry menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"GYAA!" jerit Harry. Ia panik saat mendapati tangannya sudah hilang sama sekali. Buntung dan sudah menjadi serpihan kecil berdarah-darah di rumput. Sementara itu, Snitch-nya terbang dengan santai menjauhi Harry. Dengan penuh dendam, Harry menatap Golden Snitch yang sudah membuat tangannya buntung. "Tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Maka, Harry mulai melompat dan menggapai Snitch dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Berhasil lagi.

Tapi, kembali tangan Harry terpotong-potong hingga serpihan ketika kepakan sayap sang Golden Snitch masih bergerak. Bahkan, Snitch ini memutuskan untuk bergerak terus mengikuti bentuk tangan Harry dan memotong habis semua daging yang ada sepanjang jalurnya. Jangankan daging. Tulang juga ia babat semuanya.

Merasa kalau dendamnya selama ini belum tuntas, Snitch ini terbang dan hinggap di atas kepala Harry. Kembali ia mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dan menarik rambut-rambut panjang Harry. Rambut hitam legam itu terus tertarik, tertarik, dan tertarik. Rambut Harry yang memiliki akar cukup kuat malah menarik kulit kepala, bahkan juga kulit muka. Tak putus asa, Snitch itu terus mengepakkan sayapnya, menarik semakin kuat partikel-partikel yang menempel pada muka Harry. Hingga akhirnya rambut, kulit kepala, beserta kulit muka Harry tersobek dan terbang entah kemana.

"GYAAA!" jerit Harry histeris saat kulit mukanya tercabut dengan menyakitkan. Sekarang, tak ada kulit yang menutupi daging mukanya. Kepalanya hanya berupa daging dan bola mata besar yang berdarah-darah. Darah menetes-netes dari penarikan kulit secara paksa itu.

Harry yang kesal dengan Snitch ini menampik bola emas itu dari atas kepalanya. Tentu, dengan lengannya yang sudah buntung dan berdarah-darah. Snitch itu bergerak menghindar dari serangan Harry dan terbang rendah di atas rumput, begitu dekat dengan kaki Harry.

"Heh! Mati kau!" seru Harry kesal. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya, siap untuk menginjak Snitch itu.

Dengan gerakan yang gesit, bola emas bersayap itu berhasil menghindari hentakan kaki Harry. Ia terus melesat naik ke atas, tak peduli kalau tubuh Harry menghalangi jalannya menuju langit luas.

ZIING! Dan sang Snitch berhasil mencapai kebebasannya di langit biru. Meninggalkan Harry tergeletak di lapangan dan tubunya terbagi dua. Isi tubuhnya berhamburan di rumput. Rupanya, kepakan sayap sang Golden Snitch telah memotong tubuh Harry menjadi dua.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Nyahaahah! Kurang psycho, kah? Kurang, ya? Ah, ntar, deh, kalo ada ide lagi. Hehehe. Hei, MoonZheng! Hei, Severnesh! Ayo kalian cepet buat! Hahaha! Stress relief yang asoy! XD


	3. Dungeon Smoochies

Dan akhirnya HTF kembali diapdet oleh saya, Psychochiatrist. Maaf kalo jarang nongol, sodara-sodara, kita memang masing-masing sibuk dengan perkuliahan dan pekerjaan. Mohon dimaklumi!

Kisah (yang teramat sangat) pendek di bawah diikutsertakan untuk **Snape Day**. Selamat ulang tahun ke-51, Severus, semoga kau berbahagia!

* * *

**HARRYPOTTER TREE FRIENDS**

**Dungeon Smoochies**

**Featuring: Severus Snape**

.

.

.

Suasana ruang bawah tanah itu masih sesuram dan sesenyap biasanya. Severus Snape tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan, wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. Dibiarkannya rambutnya yang berminyak menjuntai membingkai hidungnya, tak peduli. Dia sedang menanti gagasan.

Mau membuat ramuan apa hari ini?

"Ah, kemarin Dumbledore berpesan agar aku meracik formula baru untuk Ramuan Jati Diri," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Boleh kan, dia mencobanya sekarang?

Sebagai pembuat ramuan yang handal, Severus memang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di sana—di ruang bawah tanah. Memotong-motong akar kayu ajaib. Menumbuk daun-daun magis. Merebus dan menyaring sari pati alam untuk dijadikan konsumsi manusia. Dia suka itu, menyenangkan.

Setelah menyalakan api, Severus membiarkan kualinya memanas sementara ia mulai mengiris-iris tanaman sihir langka yang dimilikinya. Kebiasaannya selalu begitu tiap bekerja. Tenang, sesuai prosedur, jangan gegabah.

Tapi bahkan seorang Severus Snape pun bisa ceroboh, sekali-dua kali.

Kualinya yang berisi air rebusan itu tengah mendidih nyaris ke bibirnya saat Severus menghampiri si kuali sambil membawa irisan tumbuhan itu. Apinya harus ia kecilkan.

"Ah!"

Tongkatnya tertinggal beberapa meter jauhnya, di meja tempat ia mengiris tadi. Apa boleh buat, tumbuhan ini dimasukkan ke kuali duluan.

Namun… _cessshh!_

Severus terpana. _Blup-blup-blup-blup…_

Daun-daun irisan tadi sebagian jatuh ke luar kuali, dan beterbangan ke dekat dasar kompor. Dan pada dasarnya, api selalu mencari media untuk tempat nyalanya. Dalam sedetik, daun-daun itu tersambar api kompor yang dinyalakan secara sihir itu.

"Ti-tidak!" seru Severus.

Terlambat. _Blup-blup-blup-blup…_

Air yang tengah mendidih itu menjadi semakin panas dan melimpah keluar dari kuali. Menggelegak. Membuat wajah memerah. Dan air itu memercik.

_Cessshh!_

"Aaaargh!" Air panas mengguyur jari-jarinya. Menyakitkan sekali, seperti disiram api neraka!

Di depan matanya, jari-jari tangan Severus mulai melepuh. Merah. Menyala seperti balon…

Karena kesakitan, ia terhuyung.

Menabrak kuali yang sedang mendidih penuh air.

Severus lagi-lagi memekik ketika sekuali penuh air membanjiri lantainya. Kualinya berguling pelan di atas bara api—api yang tidak akan padam kena air, karena dinyalakan dengan sihir. Lalu dia terpeleset—kesalahan paling fatal yang dilakukannya saat itu…

Telak dan jitu sekali—si pria berjubah hitam itu terjatuh ke genangan air yang menggelegak dan berasap. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar hebat, seakan disetrum listrik. Tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menjelaskan rasa sakit yang menyengat di sekujur tubuhnya—luka bakar berat yang melandanya dalam sekian detik, pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya yang melebar dan pecah, dan kulitnya yang gosong dan jaringannya mati…

"To—long…" Severus masih bicara, sekadarnya.

Hidupnya memang tinggal sekadarnya. Karena kemudian, kuali yang sudah amat sangat panas itu mencapai titik jenuhnya. Apinya menyala makin besar, menjilati logam hitam itu, yang kemudian seperti hendak meleleh, namun hal lain terjadi.

Kuali hitam itu melesat dari kompor dan terbang seperti berondong jagung masak, melintasi ruang bawah tanah. Dan seisi ruangan itu mendadak mirip kapal pecah: kualinya menabrak apapun yang tergeletak rapi—deretan pisau, timbangan berat, dan mangkuk-mangkuk kaca…

Lalu si kuali mencapai tempat mendaratnya yang terakhir.

Wajah Severus tadinya masih mirip manusia, meskipun air mendidih merembes masuk ke matanya dan membakar seluruh wajahnya. Namun, begitu kuali itu terjatuh menghantam kepalanya yang berselubung rambut hitam…

…tak ada yang tersisa, kecuali keping-keping organ merah muda yang matang terebus.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di ruang bawah tanah.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang begitu, karena ini kan ruang bawah tanah. Mana ada cahaya matahari? Namun Severus Snape membuat jendela ajaib di salah satu dindingnya, mirip seperti yang ada di kantor Kementerian. Jadi, terkadang dia bisa membuka gorden kalau sedang membutuhkan pemandangan di atas tanah.

Hari ini Severus ingin memasak. Jarang-jarang, bukan?

Dia hanya sedang ingin menikmati hari yang berbeda. Memang aneh sekali, seorang Severus, pada pagi hari membuka gorden dan membiarkan ruang bawah tanahnya terang benderang, lalu mulai memasak. Seharusnya tak perlu. Bukankah di sini ada peri-rumah?

Memasak bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah ahli Ramuan. Sedikit-banyak, tata cara meramu dan memasak ya sama saja. Meracik makanan sama saja dengan meracik obat—dan begitulah dia kemudian memulai.

Sampai kemudian (hampir) selesai.

Kualinya yang hitam berkilauan itu—yang biasanya menampung cairan obat atau ramuan mujarab—kini terisi penuh oleh sup ayam yang beraroma menggiurkan. Ini akan jadi santapan menyenangkan untuk hari ini.

"Makan siang segera siap," ujar Severus kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mencicipi masakannya itu dalam satu sendok kecil, dan mencoba menerka apa lagi yang kurang. Garamnya rasanya sudah cukup. Gula, sudah juga. Apa dia perlu menyemplungkan beberapa bahan rempah dari Timur lagi?

"Ah! Lada?"

Tentu. Satu-satunya yang kurang dari sup ini adalah ladanya.

Severus mencari-cari di mejanya sampai ia menemukan sebotol penuh lada baru yang masih belum pernah digunakan. Setelah melepaskan segelnya, Severus berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju kuali berasapnya dan mencoba memutar tutup botol lada yang nantinya akan terbuka menjadi lubang-lubang kecil.

"Susah… sekali…" Dia mencoba memutar tutupnya ke kiri namun gagal. Ke kanan, juga tak bisa. Ada apa dengan botol lada ini?

Akhirnya Severus menyambar tongkat sihirnya.

Dia menunjuk botol itu dan mengucapkan beberapa kata sihir. Namun sayang sekali, sepertinya dia salah memperkirakan kekuatan sihirnya! Tutup botol lada itu terlepas begitu saja dan baik botolnya maupun tutupnya jatuh berdentangan ke lantai…

…dan seluruh isi botol itu tumpah ruah, menciptakan gunung tepung.

"Hatsyii!"

Tongkat sihir Severus jatuh. Hidungnya—yang mungkin dipengaruhi oleh ukurannya—rupanya lebih sensitif terhadap udara pedas. "Hatsyii! Hatsyii!"

Severus berjongkok dan berusaha membersihkan tumpukan lada putih yang masih terus mengepul di udara itu. Percuma. Seluruh isi botol itu sudah bertumpahan dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan—semakin ia mendekatinya, semakin keras bersinnya—dan dia menutupi hidung dengan telapak tangan, sebuah usaha bodoh, karena tangannya penuh dengan serbuk-serbuk lada.

"HATSYII!"

Dia tak tahan lagi. Sistem jalan napasnya sudah berkali-kali memberi reaksi bersin, dan sekarang kepalanya sakit, wajahnya memerah, matanya berair…

Severus bertelekan pada kedua telapak tangannya untuk bangkit dari posisi berlutut itu. Rasa gatal yang amat sangat menggelitik rongga hidungnya. Astaga, nasibnya memang sial sekali. Tapi mungkin belum terlalu sial.

Ia membuka mulutnya dengan rasa geli di tenggorokannya.

"Haaaat—SYIII!"

Lalu hening.

Tak terdengar apa pun, selain kuali sup yang menggelegak mendidih. Di lantai, tampak tepung putih lada bertaburan. Merah.

Dan dua pasang mata bertengger di atas gunung lada itu seperti _cherry-on-top_.

.

.

.

Patah hati.

Severus Snape sedang patah hati.

Oh, dia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa Lily Evans akan menikah dengan si… si… orang itu. Orang yang namanya bahkan tak sanggup Severus sebutkan. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Dengan geram ia mencengkeram pisau di tangannya. Gemas.

Tidak, Severus bukannya mau bunuh diri. Dia hanya sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah—seperti biasa, berkutat dengan meja panjang dan lemari bahan dan—tentu, kualinya yang tersayang. Meramu, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tenang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan jika ingin meredam tekanan batinnya.

Dan dia masih mencengkeram pisaunya dengan tangan gemetar.

Severus sedang berdiri menghadapi akar-akar Gurdy panjang di meja, berniat memotong-motongnya jadi potongan-potongan kecil. Susah sekali. Dengan bayangan Lily Evans yang terus berkelebat seperti jubah hitam yang selalu dipakainya, bayangan Lily, bersanding dengan si… si… orang itu…

"Sudahlah!" serunya sambil meletakkan pisaunya dan menghampiri botol berisi sisik Naga. Dia masih belum tahu akan membuat ramuan apa, tapi tampaknya, dia akan membiarkan pikirannya memilih bahan secara acak dan mencoba menerka khasiatnya belakangan. Dia sering sekali melakukan teknik itu—meskipun jarang berhasil, tentu saja.

Sisik-sisik Naga itu, meskipun sudah dipotong dan entah bagaimana diparut jadi serutan-serutan kecil, tetap saja runcing-runcing saat Severus menuangnya ke dalam kuali. Dan dia meraih botol besar berisi bisa ular air Italia, sesaat mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan membuat racun saja. Tapi saat ini hal itu berisiko. Dia bisa saja malah memutuskan bunuh diri besok pagi dengan racun yang diramunya malam ini.

Dengan pandangan kabur dan ekstremitas goyah, Severus kembali ke pisaunya.

"James… Potter." Si orang itu. Selama ia memberondongi akar Gurdy-nya dengan cabikan-cabikan sadis yang sama sekali tak rapi, dia melafalkan nama biadab itu. "James Potter… James Potter."

Tapi rupanya rapalan nama dari mulutnya tak bertahan lama.

Begitu Severus mulai memotong akarnya yang ketiga, gerakan tangannya semakin tidak stabil dan hanya menyerupai gerakan seperti menebas dan mendestruksi. Tidak beres. Sama seperti otaknya yang seakan hancur lebur dan tak bisa digunakan lagi. Tangannya membabi-buta.

Dan ketika itulah jari tangannya terpotong.

Rasa nyeri spontan membuatnya berhenti memotong akar dan melepas pisaunya. Telunjuk kirinya putus. Tepat pada sendi distal.

Severus menjerit.

"Jariku! Jariku!" Darahnya membasahi tumpukan akar Gurdy dan seluruh meja kayu. Severus terlonjak dan terus melompat-lompat kesakitan, dan potongan jarinya terbang entah ke mana—mungkin mendarat pada setumpuk mata ikan di sudut.

Dia menabrak sejumlah besar barang ketika meloncat-loncat menahan sakit. Dan ia tak bisa berhenti—tidak sebelum rasa sakit ini berhenti; tidak sebelum ada yang menyembuhkan kekuatan dobel yang membuatnya nyeri ini—sakit hati, dan sakit jari…

Sebuah bunyi dentang hebat menunjukkan bahwa Severus baru saja menabrak kualinya yang belum dinyalakan.

Dia nyaris jatuh—tidak jatuh, tapi yang jelas sisik-sisik Naga di dalam kuali itu berhamburan keluar dan menghantam tubuhnya—lebih keras daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan. Runcing seperti pisau yang baru diasah. Dalam sekejap, sisik-sisik itu menancap di wajah dan dadanya.

"Tidaaak!" jerit Severus. Satu keping sisik Naga telah mendarat di sisi kepalanya, merobek daun telinganya.

Tangannya yang tidak terluka memegang telinganya—dan rasanya jadi semakin sakit. Dia bergerak—kehilangan keseimbangan—dan jatuh ke satu sisi menjauhi kuali.

"Argh!" Severus menabrak meja tepat di mana botol cairan bisa ular bahan baku racun tadi berdiri.

Malangnya, botol itu tidak tertutup rapat. Segera saja si botol terguling dan isinya berceceran ke lantai, dan Severus terus melompat-lompat lengah—sehingga dia terpeleset.

Benar-benar terpeleset. Fatal.

Kakinya membawanya menyusuri lantai dengan cepat. Dan kepalanya, mengikuti sumbu kaki—terjatuh ke bawah dengan derajat deviasi yang berkurang dalam waktu sangat cepat. Segera saja lehernya menghantam tepi meja, tempat ia meninggalkan pisau-akar tadi.

Dan itulah akhir riwayat Severus Snape.

Karena pisau itu telah mengiris nadi karotis di sisi lehernya hingga darah menyembur keluar—bersamaan dengan itu, gaya yang begitu kuat membuat kepalanya terbang—lehernya putus.

Dan dua detik kemudian, sebuah kepala dengan rambut hitam berminyak membingkai sebuah hidung besar berdarah, mendarat di atas sebuah timbangan ramuan di sebelah kuali yang terbalik. Timbangan itu bergetar dan jarumnya bergerak…

…menunjukkan berat kepala itu. Lima kilogram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Ini dia. Akhirnya setelah saya memaksa mata saya terbuka di tengah malam berhujan ini, selesai juga. Saya mencoba menilainya sendiri, tapi rasanya ini bukan tulisan saya yang terbaik. Cerita dengan satu karakter rupanya susah banget ditulis, apalagi tidak boleh terlalu banyak monolog, tidak boleh kebanyakan paragraf aksi… Saya jadi pusing. Lebih asyik versi HTF yang kartun! *plak*

Silakan review jika berkenan. Makasih!


End file.
